List of Barney Home Videos (in BarneyandAmericanDadFan)
Here is a list of Barney Home Videos (real ones and some imaginable ones), as dreamed by BarneyandAmericanDadFan. Backyard Gang (1988-1992) #Our Friend Barney (April 1, 1988) #A Day at the Beach (August 1, 1988) #The Backyard Show (Janurary 27, 1989) #Three Wishes (April 6, 1989) #Let's Be Healthy (November 1, 1989) (First appearence where Barney has a magenta color and last appearence of Jason (Salim Grant)) #Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 1, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) (Last appearence of a skinnier Barney) #A Breezy Day with Barney (January 1, 1991) (First appearence of a chubbier Barney costume) #Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) #Rock with Barney (August 1, 1991) #Let's Build with Barney (November 1, 1991) (Last appearence of BYG intro, though it made a surprisingly return in More Barney Songs) Season 1 (1992) #Barney's Purple Fun (July 1, 1992) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) #Barney's Magical Christmas (December 1, 1992) (Last use of the Season 1 Barney costume and voice) Season 2 (1993-1994) #Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney (May 26, 1993) (First use of the Season 2 Barney costume, voice and settings) #Barney's Scientist Fun (July 21, 1993) #Barney's Airplane Adventure (September 28, 1993) (Last use of the Season 1 intro) #Love to Read with Barney (December 14, 1993) (Last use of the Season 2 Barney voice) #Bedtime with Barney (January 30, 1994) (First use of the Season 3 Barney costume and Season 3 voice) #Barney's Clock Fun (Feburary 3, 1994) (First time Barney's Season 2 costume goes with his Season 3 voice) #Come on Over to Barney's House (April 7, 1994) #Happy Summer Love! Barney (June 9, 1994) (Last use of the Season 2 Barney costume and settings) #Barney Live! In New York City (August 2, 1994) #Barney's Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) (Last use of the Season 2 BJ costume and voice) Season 3 (1994-1997) #Camp Wannarunnaround (October 11, 1994) (First appearence of the 1994-1995 Season 3 BJ and Baby Bop costumes, and the Season 3 settings) #Barney's Adventure Bus (December 20, 1994) (First Barney production with Joe Philips as musical director) #Explore the Earth with Barney (January 10, 1995) (Last regular appearences of Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci, as Derek and Tina would return for On the Move and The Best of Barney, while Michael would return for Sing and Dance with Barney, Barney's Hollywood Adventure and The Best of Barney, and Luci would return for Barney's Party Celebration, Barney's Hollywood Adventure and The Best of Barney) #Good Day, Good Night (Feburary 28, 1995) (Last use of the Season 2 intro (though it made a surprise return for the Barney theme song in Barney's Greatest Hits, and with David Bernard Wolf as musical director) #Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) #Barney's Great Adventure (May 2, 1995) #Barney in Outer Space (July 6, 1995) #Barney's Detective Adventure (August 25, 1995) #Happy Halloween Love Barney (October 27, 1995) (last use of the 1994-1995 Season 3 BJ and Baby Bop costumes) #Barney Songs (November 10, 1995) #Let's Start a Band (January 12, 1996) (First appearence of the 1996 BJ and Baby Bop costumes) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun and Games (May 23, 1996) #Barney's Partrotic Sing-Along (July 9, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Happy Holidays Love Barney (September 24, 1996) #Let's Show Respect (October 8, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (November 26, 1996) (Last appearence of the Season 3 settings, and Season 2 Barney doll) #Barney's Party Celebration (Janurary 14, 1997) (First appearence of the Seasons 4-6 settings) #Barney's Stu-u-pendous Puzzle Fun (March 18, 1997) #My Party with Barney (April 1, 1997) (in honor of the VHS release of Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure the Movie (1997)) #Barney's Live in New Hampshire (April 22, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) #Barney's Favorite Songs (July 8, 1997) #Barney's Greatest Hits (August 19, 1997) (Featuring clips from BYG-Season 2) #Barney's I Can Do Show (September 2, 1997) (last appearence of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, til the second movie and Season 10b-onwards, (not counting in Barney's Big Surprise because its original tour was in 1996, and released on video in 1998) and Season 3 intro, and first appearence of the 1997-2002 Barney doll, meaning it's a Second Era pilot) Season 4 #It's Time For Counting (January 13, 1998) #Barney's Try and Try Again (March 17, 1998) #Barney's Big Surprise (May 26, 1998) #Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998) Season 5 #Sing and Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) #What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) #Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) Season 6 #Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999) #More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) #Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 4, 2000) #Barney's Super-Singing Circus (May 17, 2000) #Barney's Beach Party (August 14, 2000) #Be My Valentine Love Barney (December 25, 2000)